1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to repositionable display systems, especially human figure displays. More specifically, the invention concerns repositionable display systems that are functional for communicating information by holding signs and through simple gestures, and for holding various items for both special occasions and ordinary daily activities. The invention also concerns using a repositionable human figure as a closet accessory and emitting an aroma that is pleasing and also repels insects from clothing closets.
2. Description of the Background and Prior Art
Typically, in the prior art, manikins (also spelled mannequins) are life size, and have been used for displaying clothing that is for sale in retail establishments. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,617,676 to Dobbin, a 1927 patent for a piece goods display form in the shape of a female human body. Dobbin also shows that manikins have previously been held in position by a separate support stand located behind the figure. Manikins having repositionable limbs have also been used for a long time. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,833,503 to Summer, a 1931 patent with pinned joints at some of the natural human joint locations. However, in Summer, and other manikins with pinned joins, only one pinned joint is used at each natural human joint. U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,514 to Toy, a 1985 patent does show an apparatus for displaying garments with biaxial pinned joints at some of the natural human joint locations. However, Toy teaches only a hollow metal frame for displaying clothing, and does not have a solid torso that would provide a meaningful display unclothed. In addition, Toy utilizes hex lock nuts in the joints that require tools for disassembly or adjustment. Toy also does not show a full human figure with a head, hands, or feet. Thus, the prior manikin art performs the functions for which such art is designed, i.e., showing/demonstrating clothing to customers; but such prior art does not fill the need to use a life-size human figure, arousing and attention-getting to most people, to support displays and other non-clothing items and to easily be repositionable in a manner useful for support, display, or arousal.
Dolls have also been around for a long time, and some have repositionable limbs. See for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,745 to Yeh, a 1997 patent showing bendable wires in the joints for repositioning. However, dolls are typically much smaller than life size. If they stand up on their own at all, dolls are typically not sturdy enough to support useful items of some size and/or weight. In addition, the resistance to movement of the joints typically cannot be adjusted, and it is typically difficult to disassemble dolls.
Prior art for hanging clothing, ties, belts, hats, etc. typically includes clothing racks, hat racks, tie racks, and clothing hangers. Although these items can typically be used for more than one purpose, their usefulness is typically tailored to a narrow range of uses, not including the functions of attracting attention (as a life-size human figure might) or of efficient limb repositionability. Various prior art also exists for holding signs. This includes posts, which are most useful where they can be stuck into the ground, and easels, which can be used on hard surfaces such as a floor in a building. Signs can also be fastened to an existing wall. However, the usefulness of this prior technology for holding signs is limited to a small range of purposes.
Various technology exists for repelling insects. This includes moth balls, various chemical insecticides and the like, and cedar wood. Moth balls and insecticides are often effective, but typically do not have a pleasing aroma. In fact, moth balls and most chemical insecticides have objectionable odors. Cedar wood has long been used where clothing is stored, traditionally in the form of cedar chests and cedar closets. Cedar wood emits a pleasant aroma which has the added benefit of repelling certain kinds of insects including moths and silverfish. Cedar wood clothes hangers and hanger inserts have been proposed as an alternative to cedar closets and chests. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,686 to Storti, a 1988 patent for an adjustable cedar wood hanger insert. However, prior art has not been found that teaches the features of a cedar wood support/display system in the life-size shape of a human figure.
A primary object of the present invention is to fulfill the above mentioned needs by the provision of an improved human-figure display system. Specifically, the object and feature of the invention is to provide a versatile display system in the shape of a life-size human figure that can be used for various functional purposes. These functional purposes include attracting attention, holding signs, and holding miscellaneous other items. Another object and feature of the present invention is that it be repositionable for various functions. Another object and feature of the present invention is that it emit a pleasant aroma and repel insects. Further objects and features of the invention are that it be inexpensive, easy to assemble, easy to reposition, portable, and appealing and arousing from a wide range of viewing angles. Other objects of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following invention descriptions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, this invention provides a human-figure display system comprising in combination: a human-figure means for forming a life-size shape recognizable as that of a human figure comprising a head, a solid torso, four limbs; and a limb repositioning means for repositioning each such limb into a range of positions, wherein each such limb repositioning means comprises a pin, and a multiaxial means for repositioning each such limb in two planes of rotation. Further, this invention provides such a human-figure display system also comprising a support means for supporting such solid torso of such human-figure means off the floor. In addition, it provides for such human-figure display system further comprising an adjustable means for adjusting the amount of resistance to movement at at least one of such limb repositioning means wherein such adjustable means is hand operable.
Further, this invention provides such a human-figure display system additionally comprising an assembly means for disassembling and reassembling such human-figure means wherein such assembly means comprises a hand-operable fastener. In addition, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein such human-figure means essentially comprises flat components. Furthermore, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein such human-figure means comprises an aromatic means for emitting a pleasing aroma and for repelling insects; and, further still, wherein such aromatic means comprises aromatic cedar wood.
In addition, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides a human-figure display system comprising in combination: a plurality of body parts assembled to form a human figure; and a repositionable pinned joint at each of a plurality of natural human joint locations; wherein such body parts essentially comprise aromatic cedar wood. Further, it provides for such a human-figure display system wherein each such body part is essentially flat, and the human-figure display system wherein such body parts comprise a head, and wherein such head is circular. Even further, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein such body parts comprise a pair of feet, and wherein each such foot is shaped in the form of the sole of a human foot. Even further still, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein at least one such repositionable pinned joints comprise a biaxial pinned joint.
Also, it provides for such a human-figure display system wherein each such repositionable pinned joint comprises a bolt and a wing nut; and each such biaxial pinned joint comprises two such bolts and two such wing nuts. Further still, this invention provides such a human-figure display system further comprising: a repositionable pinned joint at each of the wrist, elbow, and knee joints; and a biaxial pinned joint at each of the shoulder and hip joints. Yet further, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein such body parts further comprise: a head, wherein such head is circular; feet wherein such feet are shaped in the form of the sole of a human foot; hands, wherein such hands are shaped in the form of a human hand; upper arms; lower arms; thighs; and calves. Additionally, it provides such a human-figure display system wherein such human figure is essentially life size.
Yet further still, in accordance with a preferred embodiment thereof, this invention provides for such a human-figure display system comprising in combination: a human form having a head, a solid torso, and four limbs; wherein: such limbs each comprise a plurality of limb parts, such limbs each comprise a repositionable pinned joint connecting such limb parts, such repositionable pinned joints comprise shoulder joints and hip joints, and such shoulder joints and such hip joints each comprise a biaxial pinned joint. In addition, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein each such repositionable pinned joint comprises a bolt and a wing nut; and each such biaxial pinned joint comprises two such bolts and two such wing nuts. Yet even further, it provides for such a human-figure display system further comprising wrist joints, elbow joints, and knee joints; wherein each such wrist joint, each such elbow joint, and each such knee joint comprises a such repositionable pinned joint.
Additionally still, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein such head, such torso, and such limb parts are essentially flat, and the human-figure display system wherein such head, such torso, and such limb parts essentially comprise wood. Further still, it provides for such a human-figure display system further comprising a metal support stand. Also, this invention provides such a human-figure display system wherein such head is circular and featureless, and wherein such limb parts further comprise: hands, wherein such hands comprise fingers; upper arms; lower arms; shoulders; hips; thighs; and calves, wherein such calves comprise feet.